Recently, a digital TV service using a wired or wireless communication network has come into wide use. The digital TV service may provide various services which cannot be provided by an existing analog broadcast service.
For example, an Internet protocol television (IPTV) service which is a digital TV service provides interactivity for enabling a user to actively select a type of a program to be viewed, a viewing time, etc. The IPTV service may provide various additional services, e.g., Internet search, home shopping, online games, etc. based on such interactivity.
Recently, there has been an increasing number of cases in which a TV is connected to a plurality of external devices to receive and display content from an external device connected to the TV or to display a screen of an external device.
Conventionally, when user input of switching to external input is received, a plurality of interfaces is displayed and, when a user selects a specific interface, switching to external input is realized by switching input to a connected external device through the interface selected by the user.
However, in recent trends in which various external devices may be connected to a TV, a user may not intuitively determine to which external device input is switched.
In addition, since the user has to switch a screen to a screen for displaying a plurality of external inputs through user operation and to perform user operation once again to select one of the plurality of external inputs, user's TV viewing may be disturbed and the user operation needs to be performed several times, for switching to external input.
In addition, in order to control an external device for providing external input upon switching to external input, operation may be performed through an input unit installed in the external device, using a remote controller capable of controlling the external device or using an integrated remote controller capable of controlling the external device as well as the TV.